Meant to be
by caleric123
Summary: Derek decides he is not good enough for Penelope, and tells her to marry Kevin. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights belong to CBS etc_

She sat and waited for him, she knew he would be home soon, and she needed more than anything to see him. She fingered the simple gold engagement ring on her finger and lost herself in her thoughts. She didn't even hear him enter the apartment.

"So it's true then" he asked quietly

She looked up at him, startled. He was her best friend, had been for years. But lately since Kevin it seemed they grew further and further apart. He stood in his living room facing her but not approaching her.

"Yeah I guess it is, I mean he proposed yeah but I told him I needed a few days to think about it."

She looked up at him, wishing for him to say something to beg her not to do it, to tell her HE loved her and HE wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

Instead he cupped her face in his hand and leaned down and kissed her softly, he took her by the hand and led her to his room, and that night she finally knew what it meant to make love.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

The next morning when Penelope woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was all alone, she rolled over and clutched the pillow. That was when she noticed the note. She opened it slowly.

_Penelope_

_I am so sorry to do this, but the truth is I cannot give you what you need and deserve. I love you but love isn't always enough. I will never regret this night with you but I feel it is better we both walk away from this. Go to Kevin, he can give you the life you deserve. I will keep what happened between us a secret, so as not to cause your life with Kevin any grief. I wish things could be different, I will miss you._

_D_

By the time she had finished the letter the tears were flowing freely. She came to him for answers, for him to tell her not to do it not to marry Kevin, to be with him and have a life with him.

She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, and a wave of guilt hit her. What had she done, she betrayed a man that loved her, and lost her best friend, all for one night. She quickly got out of Derek's bed and got dressed; she knew he wouldn't come home until he knew she was gone. He obviously didn't want the confrontation. So she would move on, she would marry Kevin and pretend this had never happened.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMG

_3 months later_

" I just cannot believe you got married and didn't tell me" JJ was glaring at Pen with her arms crossed

"Come on JJ, you know I didn't want a big fancy wedding, so Kevin and I went to Vegas this weekend, and voila I am now Mrs Kevin Lynch." Penelope smiled.

"I am with you Pen, I would never have a big wedding, eloping is perfect." Emily agreed

The three girls were sitting at Emily's desk in the bullpen, while Pen caught them up on her marriage to Kevin over the weekend.

" Eloping is fine, I just would of liked to be there Pen…" JJ Whined

"Whets all the commotion:" Hotch and Rossi entered the bullpen

"Garcia and Lynch eloped this weekend in Vegas." Emily beamed

The two older agents congratulated their tech; just then Garcia noticed Reid and Derek step off the elevator. She quickly jumped off of Emily's desk, said her goodbyes and headed to her office.

Derek noticed Garcia hurry off, and he frowned. It had been three months since they had been together, and he couldn't think of anything else since. He missed her, he missed everything about her. He constantly found himself thinking back to the night they spent together, how perfect it had been. How perfect they were together. But he knew the truth he would only end up messing it up, it was better this way.

MGMGMGMGMGM

Garcia was busy working away, when Kevin entered her lair.

"Hello there my lovely wife,"

Garcia turned around to her husband and smiled.

"Are you off then?"

"Yeah my appt is at 10am. How was it for you this morning?"

"Not bad, I mean I am sure everything is fine, we have only been trying for a few months Kevy"

Kevin smiled and kissed his wife on the head. " I know I just want to be sure, I want us to be a family so bad sweetheart."

Garcia smiled at her husband. He truly loved her, and she was really looking forward to having a family, she needed it. They had been trying to become pregnant since they became engaged, which wasn't very long, but Kevin insisted on them going to get tested to be sure all was well. Garcia quickly kissed her husband and he was off.

She smiled, having a child was just one more way to cement herself to Kevin, and to forget about Derek Morgan.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

_A week later_

"Yes thank you doctor, of course that's great." Penelope smiled as she got off the phone with her doctor. She was PREGNANT! She couldn't believe it. And not only was she pregnant, she was more than 3 months along! How did she manage to miss that? Penelope assumed with all the stress of getting married, things kinda went under the radar for her. But that didn't matter she was pregnant.

Just then she heard the front door of the apartment open, and Kevin walked in, She rushed to him and noticed the crestfallen look on his face.

"Hey what's up?" Penelope leaned in to kiss her husband

"Bad day Pen"

" Well I think I can make it better, Dr Salle called and I'm pregnant!" Penelope beamed at her husband waiting his response.

"How is that possible Pen?"

" Well Kevy If you need me to explain that to you, I am doing something wrong." Penelope teased.

Kevin stepped away from his wife and shook her hand off of his chest. He finally turned and looked at her with the coldest stare. She felt a shiver go through her. She was scared.

"Kevin you are scaring me"

" Who is it Pen?"

"Who is what? Kevin what is going on? Did you hear me, we are having a baby"

"The clinic called me with my results today Pen, I am sterile! I will never have children, so how the hell do you explain being pregnant?!!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The BAU Team was on the Jet heading out to a case when JJ received a call. When she got off the phone she was visibly upset.

' JJ what is it?" Emily asked her placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her from the temporary daze she seemed to be in.

"It's Pen…"

At her name Morgan's attention was caught. He moved closer to JJ as did the rest of the team waiting for her to fill them in.

" That was the Potomac Hospital, Pen was brought in.."

"JJ what happened," Morgan was panicked now

" She fell and hit her head, she is unconscious but they are sure she will be fine." JJ whispered

The team let out a sigh grateful she was okay, but still confused at JJ's extreme reaction.

"JJ is there something else?' Rossi pushed her for more information.

JJ looked up at her team, she had tears in her eyes, " the nurse said she thinks it was domestic, there are defensive wounds, and they think she may have been shoved or pushed down the stairs. They won't know for sure until she wakes up."

Morgan immediately closed his eyes and clenched his fists, Emily reached out and took his hands in hers, she knew along with the rest of the team how much Morgan loved Garcia. It had been tough watching him battle over her engagement and then wedding to Kevin Lynch. The only reason the team assumed he said something was that he thought she was happy. But this definitely changed things.

"Alright we will not jump to any conclusions until we see her ourselves. I will have the Jet turned around and we will have another team take the case." Hotch announced

The team nodded and prepared themselves for the hour flight back to Virginia.

MGMGMGMGMGMGM

Penelope felt groggy and her head was heavy, as she slowly woke up. She finally got her bearings and sat up slowly. Where was she? And what happened? Then it hit her. Kevin. She remembered the fight, he knew about Derek, the minute he confronted her, she knew her face gave it away. She had never seen him like that, he snapped. Kevin who had always been so good and gentle. She remembered the names he called her, how she cried and apologized, and when he asked was the child Derek's, he knew by the expression on her face. Who else would it of been? Then he slapped her and grabbed her by her hair, she tried to fight but he was stronger. They were at the top of the stairs and she was pulling away from him when he finally let go she went flying down the stairs. And that was the last thing she remembered. All of a sudden she got panicked, Her baby. She reached down and stroked her abdomen, praying that her child was still safe in her womb. Just then a nurse entered her room.

"Mrs Lynch you are awake."

MGMGMGMGMGMGM

The Team entered the emergency room in a panic. JJ checked in at the desk to find out where Penelope was.

"Agent Jereau?'

JJ turned around and was met by an elderly doctor

"Yes that's me"

"Good, I am happy you made it. I am Dr Menzies, Mrs Lynch's doctor. I have tried to reach Mr Lynch but I am assuming under the circumstances he doesn't want to be found."

The rest of the team surrounded JJ listening to what the doctor was saying

"Mrs Lynch is awake, and will make a full recovery. I have tried to talk to her about who did this to her but she refuses. She has a slight concussion and will need to stay in overnight but other than some scrapes and bruising she will be just fine. At least physically. I do hope somebody will be able to stay with her. I really do not want to see her here under these circumstances again. Especially with the pregnancy."

"Wait did you say pregnancy" Morgan interrupted the doctor

"Yes Mrs Lynch is about 4 months along. Fortunately the baby is just fine. Well I have rounds to do, good luck to you all"

The team was floored. Kevin Lynch beat his pregnant wife.

"I swear to god Hotch when I find that Son of a bitch I will kill him" Morgan was seething

"Right now let's focus on Pen, and find out what happened" Emily reasoned

The team agreed and headed to Pens room

Garcia was sitting on the middle of her bed with her knees pulled up and her head resting on them. She heard them come in but didn't move.

"Its my fault" she whispered

"what? No baby girl " Morgan ran to the side of the bed and stroked her hair

"Pen what happened?" JJ asked, tears forming in her eyes

Penelope looked up at Morgan, "He found out"

For a moment Morgan looked confused, and then it hit him. Kevin found out about their night together.

The rest of the team looked on at the two in confusion

"How baby girl I never… I mean ..I wouldn't do that to you." He whispered

"I'm pregnant. Kevin and I have been trying since the engagement. He wanted us to go to a clinic, make sure all was good to go. So to speak. This morning I was at home when my doctor called, and told me I was pregnant. Kevin came in shortly after and I told him. He looked so angry, then he told me the clinic called him at work."

The team including Morgan listened, not sure where this was going. Penelope took a deep breath.

"He can't have kids, hes sterile" she whispered

The team was shocked, what did she just say?

Morgan stared at his baby girl, and did the math in his head. She was carrying his child. Of course it was his, Pen was not the type to sleep around. Kevin beat her because of him, the guilt was overwhelming. Then it hit him, his CHILD.

"Pen our baby.." Morgan stared in her eyes and rested his strong hands across her abdomen. Penelope felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"The baby is fine, Derek just fine"

Derek let out a sigh of relief. The team was still watching the pair. Based on the conversation and Morgan's slip of OUR BABY, it was pretty obvious what had happened.

" I uh hate to interrupt; you two obviously have a lot you need to go through, but Garcia what about Lynch?" Hotch asked

"I what do you mean I mean I…."Penelope stammered

"Pen tell us what happened when he confronted you?" Emily encouraged

"Hmmm okay well he was obviously upset. And he kept asking who it was, I didn't answer him" Penelope stopped and looked up at Derek "Then I guess it clicked, and he asked if it was Derek. I still didn't answer but I guess my face gave it away. Honestly, until Kevin told me what the clinic said I never put two and two together. What happened between us was nearly 4 months ago, I had no idea I was so far along." Penelope was looking at Derek now, who was trying his hardest to maintain his composure.

"What happened next Pen?" asked JJ

"He slapped me, and pulled me down the hall by my hair. I tried fighting him but he was crazy, and then he was pulling my arm and I tired pulling away. He finally let go and the force caused me to lose my balance, and I fell down the front stairs. When I woke up I was here. The nurse told me the neighbours heard the commotion and called the police. I am so embarrassed." Penelope buried her head in her hands.

"Hey mama you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Derek wrapped his arms around Pen and tried to soothe her.

"Allright, Rossi and I are going to find Kevin.."

"No Hotch! Garcia interrupted him

"Garcia" Hotch warned

"No he has been through enough, just let it go. I will be fine the baby is fine. Just let it go." She begged

"Pen" JJ argued

"No JJ come on, I mean if he is arrested, I may have to go to court, and say what exactly. That on the same day I got engaged I slept with my best friend and am now pregnant with his child and not my husbands? No I wont I just want to move on, and let Kevin do the same!"

"Baby girl" Morgan pleaded reaching for her hand

"No" Penelope pulled away " I wont, now I need to sleep."

"Pen what about when you get out, you can't go back"

"I Know Em I'll figure it out"

"You'll stay with me Pen" Emily insisted

"Em"

"No really I have the room, we can put your things in storage until you find a place, it will be fun." Emily smiled and smoothed down Pen's hair

After a bit of convincing Penelope agreed. When she finally fell asleep the team left her room to get some coffee. It was agreed Emily would stay overnight. JJ wanted to but she had to get home to Henry, and as much as Morgan wanted to be with her, he knew she was still upset with him. He knew he had a lot to figure out. As soon as the team was settled in the cafeteria, they all looked at Morgan.

"Now are you gonna tell us what the hell happened and when you became such a fool?" asked Hotch, while the others nodded in agreement.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Derek looked at the team and exhaled the breath he had been holding in. The team was looking at him waiting for a response.

"I admit it I messed up, royally" he looked ashamed

"What on earth happened Derek" Emily asked

Derek raised his eyebrows

"Okay not literally obviously we know what HAPPPENED" Emily grinned despite all that had been going on

"Look guys, it was right after Kevin proposed, you remember JJ when she told you and Em at work?" JJ nodded " well she hadn't made up her mind yet… she was confused. I heard about the proposal and I went for a drive on my bike, a long drive. When I got home, she was there, waiting for me. We honestly really didn't even talk. Things just kind of happened" Derek hung his head in shame

"She wanted you to tell her not to do it, that you wanted her." JJ told him. "what happened next?"

"When I woke up I was just watching her, I was so happy to be there with her, I started thinking about our future. I panicked, I realized I couldn't do it.."

"Do what" Emily asked

"You don't get it, I have never been with one woman for more than 2 weeks. I couldn't do that to Pen she deserves more, she deserved a man that would be faithful and cherish her for life."

"Derek do you love her?" Hotch asked

"More than anything" he replied without hesitation

"than what makes you think you would be unfaithful or hurt her? When was the last time you were with a woman other than Penelope?"

"Its been a while" he whispered

"Morgan!"

Derek looked at his team, his friends. " Nearly a year" he replied

"Why it's not as though you don't have offers" Hotch pointed out

"I don't want anyone else, there have been women, but when I am with them I think of Pen and I can't, I just back away, I don't want them"

"Exactly,. You don't want or need that life anymore Derek, you haven't for a while, because you want and need her. So what did you do when you started panicking when you were with Pen" pushed JJ

" I wrote her a note, I told her I loved her but she should marry Lynch" Derek rubbed his temples with his hands " I really messed up huh? I pushed her to that son of a bitch"

"Hey I will take care of Lynch, you need to fix things with Pen"

Derek looked at his boss, grateful he was there " How do I do that she is so hurt, she probably wont even listen to me"

"Morgan she is pregnant with your child, I think you two will have to do some talking eventually." JJ reasoned

MGMGMGMGMGMGMG

The next morning Penelope was packing up her bag and getting ready to leave the hospital, Emily was bringing her car around. Derek took the opportunity to have some time alone to talk to Pen. He watched her from the doorway , wondering exactly what was he going to say.

" Are you coming in or are you going to just stand there." Penelope asked while her back was still turned from him

"Baby girl I wanted a chance to talk to you." Derek entered her room and closed the door

"Well I guess that is fair, you probably have a lot to think about"

Derek nodded, he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, thinking wondering and worrying about everything.

Penelope turned to Derek and sat on the bed facing him

"Look Derek, you didn't ask for this, and I am not going to force you into fatherhood, it's totally up to you what you want out of this."

"What! Pen you know I am in 100% I mean it" Derek looked shocked at her statement

"You don't exactly live the life of a daddy, I mean the women, the hours you work. I get why you don't want children Derek. I really do"

"Pen listen to me, I never thought about children before because the idea of settling down scared me, but believe me baby I want this child. And I want you P."

Penelope looked into his eyes and sighed " You don't have to say that, Its okay."

"No baby girl you don't get it, I want you I have always wanted you. I was scared and I ran, I thought I would ruin things with us and I was afraid. The day I heard you married Lynch, it killed me P. I have never felt so lost. But baby this is a second chance for us"

Penelope was crying now. " You just feel responsible…"

"No! P I love you I want to be a family, I want everything. But baby girl I will not push you, I understand you staying with Em, And I respect that. But I will prove myself to you. Just promise you will give me a chance. Spend some time with me, let me come to all the baby appointments and maybe in a month or so, I can take you to Chicago to meet my mom and the girls" Derek was rambling

"Your Mother?" Penelope looked fearful

"Yeah P I called her last night and told her everything, she wants to meet you. The girls too. I got an earful about what an idiot I was, But I think she will forgive me" Derek smiled and grabbed Pens hand

"I love you baby girl, I will prove it to you. Just give me a chance"

Penelope smiled and stroked his cheek. " I will but you promise me you will be honest, no more lies Derek."

Derek smiled and kissed he softly on the lips. He would help her pack to go to Emilys for now, but soon she would be home with him where she belonged.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay thank you for the reviews, I am also interested in any ideas for this story so if there is something you would like to see happen just let me know._

Over the next few months Derek did everything in his power to 'woo' Penelope. As he watched her bump grow his heart swelled with love and pride for both her and his unborn child. Unfortunately because of work he missed every appointment, until her six month check up. Penelope was still staying with Emily but was actively looking for something for her and the baby.

Kevin had been found by Hotch and quickly suspended indefinitely, the last Penelope heard he moved back to Seattle with his parents, they split the assets and had a quick divorce settlement, and Penelope much to Derek's dismay never pressed charges.

Penelope just wanted a quick divorce and to move on. Fortunately for Kevin he had left town before Derek could find him. He had a friend handle packing all his things, and the lawyers handled the divorce. The team was grateful Derek never seen him, it was hard enough for Hotch to see him without touching him, and they all knew if Derek ever had the chance he would very likely beat the man next to death.

Penelope was getting ready at Emily's for her six month appointment, Derek was picking her up. At Penelope's request they agreed not to find out the sex of the baby.

"Hey Pen, Derek's here" Emily called up the stairs, as Penelope quickly put on the finishing touches to her makeup,

Penelope dashed downstairs to Derek. He looked as sexy as ever, and he had a gift?

Penelope smiled "what's that ?"

" oh this its for Emily" he smiled and she swatted his arm as she grabbed the yellow package from him.

She quickly pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and reached to the bottom, she pulled out a hand made quilt, it was Noah's Arc themed.

"Derek it's beautiful, where did you get it?" she pulled the blanket out and held it up, it was beautiful.

"My mom made it, for her first grandchild. She sent it up with my usual care package" he took Penelope's hand " this child means a lot to my entire family baby girl, and so do you. I really wish you would let me take you home to meet them soon."

So far she had been doing a good job at keeping Derek at arms length but everyday he was making it harder. As much as she believed he was happy she still wasn't convinced he would want her if she wasn't pregnant. She smiled and looked again at the blanket.

"All right handsome you win, I will go to Chicago with you and meet your family"


End file.
